Guide
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: Klaine advent day 7. A look in on retired life in the Until Forever verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Guide**

 **Klaine advent calendar day 7. We're back with the 'UFN verse'.**

"I read your article today. Elegant and wordy. Wonderful work, go you."

Kurt smiles as his husband sits down beside him at their grand, oak wood kitchen table. Outside the kitchen window he catches a glimpse of fur flash past on the grass and onwards toward the rose bushes planted toward the edge of their back garden.

Kurt winces and looks away before letting on what he's looking at. Blaine had spent far too much time planting those seeds this summer.

There's a squeak and a purr over by the kitchen door and suddenly Jester is in the room with them, stretching up and then leaping onto the table in one fluid movement. He patters carefully around empty mugs and open books before lying flat at the edge of the table beside Blaine.

Kurt shakes his head. "Who do you think you are? My kindergarten teacher?"

Blaine laughs and rubs a hand up down Jester's back. "I'm just praising you, darling. I know that you didn't feel very… _inspired_ to do that interview in the first place, but you should be proud."

Kurt harrumphs. "Yeah, just wait until you get asked to write a column for ' _Retired, Successful and still got it.'_ Blaine stifles his giggle; he's already laughed about that magazine way too much.

"You've pleased your fans, dear." He pets Kurt's hand on the table top. "That photo of you they used was very fetching. Gray hair—"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Kurt says but his eyes are dancing playfully.

Blaine reaches for Kurt's empty coffee mug and moves to stand from his chair. "Would you like a refill?"

"Did you read all of it? The article?" Kurt asks and Blaine leaves the mug and settles back into his chair.

"Of course I did."

"Then I know you're not finished talking about it. Go on; ask me the question you _want_ to ask." Kurt smiles softly and Blaine returns it.

He shifts closer towards Kurt in his chair. "You spoke about me an awful lot, in an interview that was supposed to be about _you._ "

"You're my _husband._ My business partner."

"Correct. But you know that's not what I mean _._ "

Kurt sighs but he's still smiling softly. He lifts a slipper covered foot under the table and rubs it against Blaine's by the table leg.

"You know what it's like. They were asking me all of these questions about years ago, back when I was stuck in that rut of my life. I had everything I wanted and still _nothing._ They wanted advice on how I got out of that, how I could assist and support others who find themselves in that situation. And all I could think of, the only word I could say to them was… _you._ Blaine, my husband. My personal assistant. My advisor, my confidant, my coffee maker and my music provider. The guy who brought a cat into my condo and made me fall in love with it…and him."

Blaine sniffles but he's laughing. Kurt holds his hand tightly over the table with Jester watching them. "It's all you, Blaine. You got me here. You were-you are my _guide_. My everything. You are my answer. Always."

Blaine opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again. It's been _years_ but Kurt still manages to render him speechless.

"And yes, I'd like a refill, but go easy on the cream." Blaine laughs and leans forward to kiss Kurt and collect his mug just as Jester decides he wants in on the love and stretches out a paw to rest over both of their joined hands. He meows conversationally at them.

"My sentiments exactly, Jester."


	2. Hope

**Hope**

 **Klaine advent day 8. This coincides with yesterday's UF drabble (guide) and is the fill for the following prompt;**

 _ **sweetheartgml**_ _ **said;**_ _ **Can we get a peak at that article? Please, please, please!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I would love to read the article with Kurt gushing about his amazing husband!**_

 _ **Mr Hummel- Anderson, welcome. Thank you for joining us today. I know a lot of our 'Retired, Successful and still got It' readers are very excited to hear what you've got to say.**_

Hi, oh you're welcome. Thank you for having me. Are you sure they're excited? I'm just a dreary, grumpy old man now.

 _ **Oh, now. None of that. You're fabulous. What's your secret?**_

For?

 _ **Looking so good at a…shall we say seasoned age?**_

*Laughing* Well, you know that I never miss a day of my strict moisturizing routine. My husband keeps me dosed up on vitamins too. And we sometimes swim or do yoga or Pilates.

 _ **Speaking of your husband**_ **(** _ **the very handsome and lovely songwriter, producer and composer extraordinaire, Blaine Hummel-Anderson.) How is he? Apart from shoving vitamins down your throat?**_

He's good, yes, thank you. He's great. As we speak he should be at home right now, preparing a stew he has been bragging about all week. (It's his cooking night) So I have that to look forward to when I get home.

 _ **Sounds delicious. Home being your rural cottage?**_

Yes. If you could call it that, I guess. It's very lovely. I had the place originally, but after meeting Blaine he brought a new life and meaning to it. We love it there very much. It's relaxing and peaceful. So unlike New York. Apart from the noise and commotion of the animals at all hours.

 _ **Yes. We heard that you've became somewhat of animal lover since your move to England. Tell us about that.**_

I guess that, that's just what part-time retirement does to a person, that and the fact that I have a sensitive, adorable puppy for a husband who has a soft spot for four legged beings. I call him Snow White; he actually sings and speaks to them.

Our home has more than enough room to accommodate and we have acres of land to build on also. After deciding that children weren't really our forte we moved on to fur babies. We have our god children and nieces and nephews to coo over and buy things for, so that's good enough for us.

 _ **And how did that go down with Jester? (Kurt and Blaine's pet cat, that Blaine brought with him into Kurt's home after accepting the live-in personal assistant position which started their whole relationship, personal and professional.)**_

He's like a grumpy older brother, but lovable. He may not act like it, but he loves Thatcher, our three year old, old English sheep dog, and he's surprisingly accommodating towards the bunny rabbits in Blaine's garden. (I have no responsibility to that garden, whatsoever.) He just likes to grumble about it, that's all. He's knows to stay clear of the stables after following us in there one day and got the fright of his life. And I'm pretty sure that if any of the sheep in the front field would let him close, he would just curl up happily on top of them and go to sleep.

 _ **Aww, sounds perfect. So how is retirement, or in you case part-time retirement treating you? Apart from all the animals?**_

Wonderful, yes. We both still work if and when we can and mostly when we want to. Blaine has his home studio and I have my office. And we fly back over to the states every few months or so. It's just nice being out of the way and not so heavily concentrated on by the public and the paps, you know? We're no spring chickens anymore, though I know if my husband were here, he'd say "speak for yourself."

 _ **We're sure he would. So what advice could you give to our readers? What would you say is the recipe to success? What lead you here to a happy, early part-retirement?**_

Hard work is definitely my first initial answer. You cannot expect to get out of life what you don't put in to it. Everything absolutely starts and stops with you and only you.

 _ **And you'd say that about yourself?**_

Well, here is when I wave my contradictory flag. Yes, I would say that about me. But honestly, my husband carried me through life. I felt like I wasn't really living until I met him, even though to some people I had everything that anybody could ever want.

 _ **Yes. You were one of the world's youngest entrepreneurs. You're rated as a top five international designer. You have many fashion lines and side business's and you achieved most of that before you turned twenty five. That's amazing. Why would you say that you weren't already living until you met him?**_

Because I had nobody to share it with. I was stuck in my own ways. Blaine, helped me out of that. He saved me and gave me hope and the strength to see that I could be a happier person if I just let myself.

 _ **You've mentioned your husband an awful lot during this interview. It's very sweet.**_

I wouldn't be who or where I am today without him. He keeps my grounded, he guides me, he talks to me the way nobody else can.

 _ **So your advice to our readers would be?**_

Employ and then marry a great man. Stay with him, even if his cat chews your slippers and wants to eat everything that you're eating all of the time. *He's grinning, cheekily. It's so cute*

 _ **At this point in the interview, Kurt's cell phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes it out and smiles when he reads the message. We're willing to bet one million GBP on who the sender is.**_

 _ **Kurt, to close would you mind telling us something that you're grateful for in your life? Something that you hope carries on endlessly?**_

I'm sure you already know the answer to this. My husband of course, Blaine. I can only _hope_ that we get to share another fruitful decade or two or three or however many we are allowed together, doing what we love, where we love and with who we love. And I will graciously extend my hope on to all you reading, that you find your happiness. Whether it be a relationship, a job or combination like mine.

 _ **Thanks, Kurt.**_

Thank you. I must go, my husband is texting me to say he's burnt the stew. I think we'll pay our favourite takeout a visit tonight.

 **A/N- I usually try and keep my drabbles around 600 words or less but I enjoyed writing this too much. Thank you.**


End file.
